


This thing he’d never thought he could feel

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Asexual Bucky Barnes, Asexual Character, Bucky thought he couldn't feel this, Bucky was WRONG, Drawing, Fandom Loves Puerto Rico, Feelings Realization, Honestly this is just about Bucky's Hearteyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: He’d thought he couldn’t feel this … All he could do was stare up at Steve, awed, helpless, as this feeling, this thing he’d never thought he could feel, engulfed him.Art for Balance, by Leveragehunters





	This thing he’d never thought he could feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540728) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



> Thank you to the wonderful and generous leveragehunters for bidding on me during Fandom Loves Puerto Rico. It was an absolute pleasure to make this for your beautiful story, one of my favourites. Thank you for letting me share it and for all the gorgeous stories you're written for fandom ♥ ♥ ♥

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/173816203509/hed-thought-he-couldnt-feel-this-all-he-could) **


End file.
